


Leukemia

by otterdictator



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Sans is tired of your shit, dark au, references to blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterdictator/pseuds/otterdictator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara, Chara, Chara...RESETs have consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leukemia

_Don't be silly, we are the only ones who remember what happened before a RESET._

Turns out when Chara is wrong, Chara is really, really, _really_ **WRONG**.

"what's wrong kiddo? not enjoying yourself?"

You sincerely wish you could run right now. 

"coulda sworn you like the sight of blood. or do you only like it when the blood isn't yours?"

There is no place to run. No way to escape the demon in a blue hoodie. 

_No, no, no, no, nononononono._ This is the first time you can remember hearing Chara sound afraid.

You can't move, your limbs are nailed to the stone wall besides the Ruins door. Dozens of bones hover about you waiting to sink into your helpless flesh.

"dunno about you kiddo, but i'm really tired to watching you kill my brother."

A chill runs down your spine, sinking icy tendrils into your flesh like poison. You can see that his DETERMINATION is stronger than yours. 

"goodbye kid, we won't meet again."

A multitude of glittering skulls surround you. You realize that you are about to have the worst time of your life.

_Oh, fu-_


End file.
